


To care & protect

by bigleosis



Series: From our Love [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18th Century, Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Sappy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Crowley waved his hand, playing down the gesture. “‘s nothing Angel, really. Just a sentiment of humanity, celebrating the cruel death of a poor priest,” he said.Aziraphale huffed loudly and gave Crowley a doubtful look. These flowers meant everything and she knew that Crowley was very aware of their meaning.“Oh hush you wily old serpent. I love them, Crowley. Very much,” Aziraphale spoke with sincerity, knowing that Crowley would understand.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: From our Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631440
Kudos: 47





	To care & protect

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is going to be part of the upcoming project of [lowez](https://www.instagram.com/lowez_/) and me.  
> We will start posting on 23.2.2020.
> 
> We also want to thank [NK](https://www.instagram.com/asperank/) for their great 18th century art, which inspired us for the prologue of the upcoming fic!! Hop over and give them some love!

**To care and protect**

It had been two weeks since they’ve seen each other and Aziraphale was still basking in the awesome feeling of Crowley’s and her lovemaking. She felt deeply satisfied and happy.  
Not even an unannounced visit from Gabriel had been able to change that, also when he had been complaining loud and long that she wasn’t doing enough to secure humanities faith in Her. Aziraphale had explained, very patiently, that she actually had just a week prior thwarted the demon Crowley, stopping his evil plans from tempting a young innocent girl into unchastity, and that Aziraphale had blessed her and planted the seed of belief in the young girl. That had silenced the Archangel immediately, and Aziraphale had been fighting very hard to stop the smile that threatened to appear on her face.

Now she was sitting at the big window of her bookshop, soaking up the sun which poured through the window. Her sewing kit lay on her lap as she finished the embroidery of a red and gold tartan pattern on a black tie, weaving heavenly blessings and protections into it.  
She knew that it was nothing special considering that it was Valentine’s day today, but it was all she could give to Crowley without others knowing, and with that band he was able to carry something from her with him.

Aziraphale had just finished the last stitch when the door of the bookshop opened and her demon walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small box in the other. Aziraphale placed the needle in her small satchel and folded the tie neatly, keeping it close to her, fingers folded over it.

“Crowley,” she greeted him with a warm smile, which he reciprocated.

“Angel,” he said as he walked up to her, bending down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “You look divine.”

“Oh ... thank you, dear.” Aziraphale felt the heat spreading over her cheeks. Today she was dressed in a simple dress _(at least for her standards)_ in a light heavenly blue colour with lace trimming on the sleeves. “Same goes for you, Crowley. Dashing as always.”

Aziraphale moved a bit, making room for Crowley on the windowsill.

“I brought you something,” Crowley announced after he’d seated himself next to Aziraphale, giving her the flowers first.

The bouquet was made out of white lilies, dark red roses, as well as red and white carnations. 

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, hugging the flowers gently to her chest and breathing in their scent. “They are wonderful. Thank you, love.”

Crowley waved his hand, playing down the gesture. “‘s nothing Angel, really. Just a sentiment of humanity, celebrating the cruel death of a poor priest,” he said.

Aziraphale huffed loudly and gave Crowley a doubtful look. These flowers meant everything and she knew that Crowley was very aware of their meaning.

“Oh hush you wily old serpent. I love them, Crowley. Very much,” Aziraphale spoke with sincerity, knowing that Crowley would understand.

She miracled the flowers into a vase on the counter, so they were on full display and every customer would be able to see them. With a satisfied hum, she turned back to Crowley who was still holding the box. He seemed to be nervous, a light reddish shimmer was visible on his cheeks and before Crowley was able to give his next present to her, she lifted the tie and held it out for Crowley to take.  
He gave Aziraphale an unbelieving stare over the rim of his glasses before he took the band from her fingers.

“I wanted to give you something for Valentine as well, my dear. I know it’s not easy for us, maybe it will never be. But I wanted you to have something from me. I weaved protection into it and I know you don’t like tartan … it will also be practical for you, to keep the hair out of your face and all …”

Crowley held the tie in his hand, staring at it and making all the ‘hnng’ noises like he always did when he was flustered.

“Angel, you needn’t do this,” he finally spoke softly.

“But I wanted to,” Aziraphale answered and took the band back. “May I?” she asked and Crowley turned his back on her without a second thought.

Aziraphale removed his old hair-tie, letting her fingers glide through the smooth, silky strands of red hair before she tied Crowley’s hair up with her gift. It looked good on him and Aziraphale let her hand rest on Crowley’s neck, just because she could.

“It suits you,” she confessed as Crowley turned back to her.

“Thank you, Angel.” Crowley carefully placed a box in Aziraphale’s lap. “This is also for you. As it seems we both had the same idea. I also wanted something for you to wear without the risk of being discovered.”

While Crowley spoke Aziraphale had lifted the top of the box and when she saw what was inside her breath caught in her throat and she placed her hands over her mouth. The box held a choker necklace made out of velvet in the same colour as her dress, adorned with a golden snake pendant.  
Aziraphale lowered one hand and let her finger glide over the snake, her eyes darting up to meet Crowley’s.

“Is it …”

“The same shape as my demonic symbol? Yes,” Crowley answered. “I also placed a miracle on it so it’ll change and will always fit your gowns. Would you do me the honour, Angel?”

“Of course, darling.”

Aziraphale now turned her back to Crowley. Carefully he placed the choker around her neck, his fingers brushing her skin as he fumbled with the clasp. 

“Is it too tight, Angel?”

When Aziraphale shook her head Crowley hummed _‘excellent’_ and put a small kiss over the velvety band, making goosebumps rise on Aziraphale’s skin. She reached out, closing her fingers around Crowley’s wrist and placed them in her lap before she leaned against her demon.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, tentatively.

She sighed. “Let us sit here for a bit and enjoy the sun, darling. Then you can take out your sweetheart for dinner. If that’s alright with you.”

Crowley placed his other arm around her as well and hugged her tightly, his cheek resting atop of her hair.

“That’s quite alright with me, Angel. Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day to you too, my darling demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Meaning of the flowers**
> 
> _Red Roses:_ passion and love
> 
>  _white & red carnation:_  
>  _red:_ strong passion  
>  _white:_ eternal love & faithfulness
> 
>  _white lilies:_ true love, purity, innocence & virginity


End file.
